


Pleasing Zeus

by SubtleNinja



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtleNinja/pseuds/SubtleNinja
Summary: There isn't one!





	Pleasing Zeus

Zeus was angry about something! He had unleashed a lightning storm like no other.  
  
For a photographer like me, I loved to photograph lightning storms. That night I met a lovely young man named Kihyun who was also a photographer. Not only was he taking photos of the lightning, but he was also taking photos of me. Kihyun said I looked to be as dangerous as the lightning but beautiful at the same time.  
  
It was that night, Zeus was playing matchmaker. Only when Kihyun kissed me did Zeus stop the storm. He was pleased with our connection.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A photograph of lightning was the prompt for this quick piece.  
> There were no edits done...I may expand this into a longer story but will leave this super short for now.


End file.
